Kritor Empire
The Kritor Empire, formerly known as the Kritor Alliance, was the name adopted by Kragator’s followers following their development of an empire in the the Broken Order Universe. The term "Kritor" is derived from "Kritekk Mator" or ancient Matoran for "Destiny's Masters". The Empire existed in two variations: during Kragator's reign, it was a diverse organization with little organization and everything solely dependent on Kragator; upon Krevator's reformation, it was a highly mechanized, compartmentalized organization built heavily on ranks and answering to the emperor despite not being reliant on his life. = Original = History The Hand of Artakha In the early days of the Matoran Universe, there was the Hand of Artakha, solving problems throughout the universe and correcting malfunctioning nanotech. Following a certain Great Being’s tampering with the Matoran Universe, however, the agents were unable to deal with the new, sapient beings and what worked before with beings of limited intelligence was now regarded as rough and undisciplined. Seeing that the Hand could no longer perform its duties with the current organization, Kragator and Helryx, two of the four Archcommanders (the directors of the Hand), both played a large hand in the Hand’s dissolution; Helryx because of the damage the undisciplined agents caused, Kragator because of the lack of a central command structure he viewed as an issue. With the help of Sheriem and Koram, the other two Archcommanders, the organization was disbanded. Several months later, a secret meeting was held at Keetongu Isle in the Southern Islands to discuss a means of reconstructing the Hand into a more effective structure. Helryx advocated the formation of a secret organization to maintain order in the universe. Kragator, however, sensed an opportunity, suggesting instead the fostering of a visible organization and a heavy hand to keep the universe in check. The debate waged for months, the sides polarized between Helryx and Kragator with Kragator emerging as the more dominant of the two. Finally, Helryx called a meeting with Kragator to force ahead the formation of the Order of Mata Nui. The two opponents argued, even at one point fighting physically until they were broken up by Sheriem. Both returned to their respective bases on the island where Helryx issued the call for all agents of the Hand to return under the banner of the Order of Mata Nui. When Kragator heard of this, he launched a full-scale attack on the base of Helryx and her followers and sent soldiers to kill the messengers of Helryx (the believed point of the universe's divergence). Helryx escaped, but the rest of her followers didn’t. When the Hand agents did return, Kragator was waiting for them. Unopposed, he declared the formation of the Kritor Alliance. He selected the island of Bythrain as their base and absorbed the native people into the organization. Early Days of the Kritor Alliance As the Kritor Alliance developed, Kragator outwardly maintained the official reasons for the Hand’s formation: to protect and serve Mata Nui. However, he worked carefully to keep the Kritor Alliance structured around a central monarch, and over time the Kritor Alliance became heavily dependent on his charisma and stable governance. Because of the delicate nature of his purpose, Kragator worried about having an heir in the event of his death, as a successor would need very specific characteristics to keep the empire intact and maximize the preservation of his legacy. While this was going on, one of the Archcommanders, Koram, successfully conquered the Southern Continent. He was later killed by a member of what was then the Brotherhood of Makuta (although this was before the Brotherhood and the Alliance knew much of each other). When Kragator learned of this, he returned to the sites of Koram's conquest and realized how much of an impact his rule had left. Realizing what a warpath could do for him, Kragator slowly began transforming the Kritor Alliance into a military state. (Koram was later discovered to be resurrected, although nobody knew what resurrected him--that being the Red Star. His mind gone, Koram died a second time shortly thereafter and due to the bizarre nature of those events, Koram's return was dismissed as simple myth.) Not long after the Kritor Alliance was fully operational and the construction of the Bythrain Fortress was complete, King Kragator tracked down Sheriem, the last of the Archcommanders (aside from Helryx who’d all but disappeared). Sheriem was living as a hermit when Kragator found him. The two met where Kragator offered his old friend an opportunity to join the Kritors or be exiled to the Pit. Sheriem elected exile over submitting to his former colleague and joining the Kritors. Kragator left, and, two days later, Sheriem was spirited away by Botar, a Kritor soldier. Now, because the Archcommanders, the only others who could claim leadership of the Kritor kingdom due to their leadership of the former Hand of Artakha, were gone, Kragator turned his attention to building up his kingdom. Although his agents were constantly on the hunt for Helryx, Kragator considered his rule over the reformed Hand of Artakha to be complete. As a rising power in the universe, Kritor scouts were sent out to every major inhabited islands to get a feel for them and their hostility to the kingdom. Satisfied with lack of present hostility, the Alliance resumed building its military and claiming more influence. Although the Kritor Alliance was wary of Destral, they were confident their power in the universe wasn’t threatened. The Kritor/Maktua Conflict The inevitable meeting between the Brotherhood of Makuta and Kritor Alliance finally occurred over a conflict involving a Makuta Rahi-testing experiment on the Tren Krom Peninsula. The natives, fed up with having their land abused by the Makuta, appealed to the rising Kritor power for help. The Kritors, pleased by the recognition as a major power, came to their aid, and when the Makuta failed to back down, both organizations began steadily mobilizing for war. Recognizing the destruction a war would cause, a council of Turaga and other world leaders met to negotiate peace between the two rival organizations. The powerhouses agreed to the terms of the peace and the clash was momentarily resolved. (Ironically, the resulting power struggle would not only guarantee conflict down the road, but it would ensure any resulting war would be far more devastating.) The conflict only worsened as the Kritor/Makuta Rivalry deepened. A cold war began as both organizations raced to hold greater influence than the other. The only time this conflict paused was when both the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Kritor Alliance unofficially joined forces to crush a rising third power, the League of Six Kingdoms. However, as soon as the six leaders fell, neither wasted any time in resuming their power struggle. Of the League of Six Kingdoms and Other “Empires” Despite having recruiting the majority of former Hand agents, there were still a handful of Hand agents unaffiliated with the Alliance. The Kritors did their best to either recruit these or kill them off. One such member, an Arbiter called Axonn led a conquest of a significant amount of the Southern Islands including homelands of the Arbiter, Savager, Atelvas, and Imbiber races. Kragator, seeing potential benefits of absorbing Axonn’s empire (as well as the loss of a competitor), he dispatched several agents to appeal to his membership in the Hand. Axonn agreed to join the Kritors, donating his empire in return for a prominent position in the Alliance. He was given a role as a head interrogator. Following this, the Kritors sent several agents to investigate the native species of the conquered lands and recruit those with potential to be Kritor soldiers. One such individual was Brutaka who would eventually find himself working alongside Axonn, the former master of his homeland. Although their relationship was rough at first, they soon became good friends. When six beings known as the Barraki warlords began carving an empire for themselves, both the Kritor Alliance and the Brotherhood of Makuta responded harshly. King Kragator feared a nation rivaling their power and success, so the Kritors struck at the League of Six Kingdoms, working informally with the Brotherhood of Makuta, crushing it in the Four Month War. The Bythrain reshuffling of power and the Karchari and Hapol Conflicts The emergence of a rivalry with the Brotherhood as well as a looming fear the Kritor Alliance would see the same fate as the Hand of Artakha, Kragator started working to reshuffle power within Bythrain to reflect an even more militaristic nature than before. This process saw many old buildings torn down and rebuilt for a more efficient and war-ready format. The reconstruction marked an abandonment of the original charter of the Alliance and the intention of protecting Mata Nui’s interests. Now the Alliance was a fully self-serving organization with what was already established as one of the two most powerful armies in history, if not the most powerful. Desiring to test the new power structure, King Kragator decided he wanted colonial holdings. His army invaded pre-selected uninhabited islands along the rim of the universe, where the Makuta wouldn’t notice. One of these islands was the island of Karchari, just north of the Dark Hunters' base at Odina, strategically positioned in case they proved a threat to Kritor interests. However, the Dark Hunters had already established a secret base there, and when Kritor armies stormed the island, the Hunters sent word to the Shadowed One who alerted Destral and threatened Bythrain with a formal alliance with the Brotherhood of Makuta. Kragator begrudgingly withdrew his forces from Karchari. His secret invasions now exposed, he withdrew his forces from the other colonies due to pressure from the rest of the universe save those at Jarlin in the Southern Islands and Yerefar to the north of Tren Krom. Additionally, the Kritors refused to give up several lands gained from Axonn’s conquest. Not long after this, the natives of Bythrain (likely seeing weakness in Kragator following the Karchari Conflict) rose up, demanding exceptional treatment for their service and their island. Kragator opposed this and when they went on a rampage, Kragator was forced to crush the uprising and kill the rabble-rousers. While he did this quickly, it disrupted the power structure he’d established and meant Bythrain once again had to be reorganized. As such, when the Dark Hunters called on the Kritors for help against the invading Makuta in the Hapol Conflict, Bythrain was in no position for war. Instead Kragator issued an ultimatum to both organizations. Consequently, the Makuta backed down and the Dark Hunters gained the unique privilege of protection from both the Makuta and the Kritors. The Kritor/Makuta War and Reformation to the Kritor Empire As time went on and tensions grew with the Makuta League, Toa took actions, distributing Toa stones and making preparations to protect the universe in case of all-out war. An organization known as the Alignment formed with the intent of tearing apart both the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Kritor Alliance. The Makuta ignored them, however, as they could do little to hurt the Brotherhood. Tension with the rest of the universe finally boiled over when the Kritors refused to turn a being from another universe over to international waters in accordance with the Treaty of Gera Nui. Furious, the Makuta began mobilizing their troops, an action quickly matched by the Kritors. War at last erupted when Kragator landed troops on Artakha, overrunning the island within a day. The Makuta responded in kind, gaining control of Xia and Stelt. Kragator then launched a siege of Karzahni which fell similarly. Following this, the Makuta gained control of Daxia and Zarnor. Undaunted by his rivals’ new power, Kragator seized Keetongu Island and Artidax, declaring the formation of the Kritor Empire on Artidax with him as its emperor. The Brotherhood of Makuta secretly recruited the Varim from throughout the universe and formally reformed along with the islands and species they controlled as the Makuta League and declared full post-war immunity for any race or organization that helped them during the war. This interplay of events and seizures struck fear into the hearts of those in the universe as they had descended a path there would be no returning from. When the Kritor and Makuta forces collided at last on Nynrah, Kragator met with Miserix in person for the first time in roughly six thousand years. The Makuta offered the Kritor an opportunity for an alliance, an opportunity Kragator turned down. When the battle erupted, the Makuta were initially winning until Kragator activated his new mask, the Mask of No Powers, the product of an alliance between Artakha and Karzahni. To his dismay, the mask failed to give the Kritors the needed edge to score a decisive victory on Nynrah. The battle waged for days until the Dark Hunters/Alignment army swept down from the north, forcing both exhausted armies into a retreat. When Kragator experienced a mental breakdown shortly thereafter on Bythrain, the Kritor Empire, infinitely dependent on their leader, went into decline. The Makuta pressed their advantage, taking many Kritor lands as well as most of the Central Bodies (including Zakaz, the base of the Alignment); however, their decision to fight the Alignment, the only remaining threat, instead of finishing the Empire would prove to be a critical error. Second Half of the War and the Siege of Destral Some time later, a stabilizing Kragator to the island of Tren Krom in order to use his Mask of No Powers to interrogate the helpless Tren Krom for information that could provide an edge over the Makuta. Tren Krom informed him of the reality of the Great Spirit Robot, the existence of his heart, Karda Nui, and the secret to accessing it. Kragator filed this information away for later. When he returned at last to Bythrain, he led the resurgence of the Kritor Empire, issuing the conquests of the Periphery Islands except for Metru Nui. He then issued three letters; one for the Dark Hunters, one for the Makuta League, and one for the Alignment. In his letter to the Dark Hunters he informed them that they would be conquered by the end of the week. In his letter to the Makuta League, he commended them for their efforts in the war thus far, as well as their conquest of the Central Bodies, and offered an opportunity to partake in a month-long truce (this offer was taken up by the Makuta). In his letter to the Alignment, he thanked them for their focus on attacking the Makuta League (an action taken to ensure the Makuta League couldn't win the war so easily--something which would protect the Kritor Empire) in his absence. He then offered the unknown leader (though he suspected it was Helryx) of the Alignment a personal meeting, a rare honor offered by Kragator to those who impressed him. In the month of peace between the Makuta and Kritors, Kragator ordered the Kritors blockade the periphery island chains under Kritor control from the Central bodies. Blockades were positioned along Bythrain, Artidax, Artakha, Karzahni, and Keetongu Island. Only Kritor airships were allowed to cross the blockade; all other ships were shot down or occupied. Interested in the information Tren Krom had given him, Kragator brought his High Commanders and general staff with him to Mount Valmai in the Voya Nui region of the Southern Continent. He ordered several technicians to blow holes near the base of Valmai, with the intention of shattering Valmai's floor and opening a hole to Karda Nui. Any doubt he and the generals had about Tren Krom's honesty vanished when a hole was shattered, and they were staring down the volcano at blue sky. The Kritor High Command was very nearly wiped out when an Energy Storm interrupted their visit; however, with the help of General Botar, they were able to safely return. As Kragator had not yet figured out how to use the Tren Krom's information to his advantage, he held off on telling anyone and would take the secret to his grave. During this time, both sides worked to consolidate their hold on their respective empires. The Kritors began erecting blockades, cutting off their regions from anything except their own airships which flew in and out from Bythrain nonstop. The Makuta High Command was aware of massive Kritor activity going on in the islands just behind the blockade; however, Miserix ordered the Makuta to stay away from the blockades for the time-being, preferring to use the time to build his own forces rather than provoking conflict and ending the treaty early. Unfortunately, Spiriah disobeyed these orders and, using his various powers, flew over to Keetongu Island, the sight of one of the Kritor blockades, and saw massive Kritor armies and fleets, amassing for blitzkrieg movements along major Makuta islands ending at Destral. Spiriah went and immediately reported this to the Makuta. Miserix, knowing he couldn’t amass an effective force in time to combat the five Kritor forces, instead began working on a means of defeating the Kritors as they lay siege to Destral. Although the Kritor forces weren’t fully operational yet, their discovery by Spiriah prompted Kragator to launch his plans sooner than expected. The Kritor fleets and armies launched from Bythrain, Artidax, Artakha, Karzahni, and Keetongu Isle respectively. On their way, they paused at the four major Makuta League islands (and Metru Nui) only long enough to damage them enough that they couldn’t aide Destral for the next several days. In the meantime, the Makuta began teleporting in and out of Destral to make the necessary arrangements for the Kritors—an alliance with the Bahrag. The forces landed in stages and began circling Destral. Miserix, knowing all the Makuta would be important fighters in the upcoming battle, ordered all Makuta to return to Destral. As soon as the final, fifth fleet, the Bythrain fleet arrived on the heels of Kragator's flagship, The Oblivion, the Kritor King activated his Mask of No Powers. Powerless, the Makuta were imprisoned within their own fortress and the Kritor ships were free to unleash Tobduk (vengeful against the Makuta for overrunning his homeland, Visorak) and the brainwashed Atrak onto the island under the cover of hailfire from the circling ships. Universal Rule The Atrak and Tobduk tore through Destral, tearing the Makuta, Bahrag, and all other inhabitants of the fortress to pieces. By the time morning came, Destral was devoid of life and soon after occupied by the Kritors. In the Makuta Convocation chamber, Emperor Kragator was crowned Great Spirit of the Matoran Universe by his generals. As the fleets made their way back to Bythrain, they made stops to destroy any remaining Makuta outposts and to cement their new control of the Central Bodies. The Kritor Empire now ruled the entire Matoran Universe unopposed. Most of the Kritor forces remained distributed throughout the Universe; however, Kragator, Ervik, and a small detachment returned to the capital. Upon arriving back at Bythrain, Kragator started working on three things to ensure the survival of his empire: taking steps to ensure Mata Nui never could take his universe back; rearranging and tying species together to be more efficient than ever before; revising the Kritor communication systems (later known as SMS by those who knew of the plan); and establishing a universal code of conduct. As he began dictating these to Ervik, the Alignment soldiers who had infiltrated the island in their absence leapt out of their hiding spots and took the Kritors by surprise. Arrin and Kelrik, two Toa from Uniran and recent recruits of the Alignment, were the first to reach the throne room at the top of Kragator's tower, only to stop short upon seeing Ervik, their teammate. Taking advantage of their surprise, Kragator began talking with the two Toa who slowly brought him to the realization that Bythrain was irreversibly falling. Soon more Alignment soldiers neared the room just in time to see Kragator stabbed in the back by the Ervik. Kragator fell back and Ervik whispered in the emperor's ear that the Toa would carry on the emperor's legacy. Aftermath Having grown so dependent on their liege, the Kritor Empire dissolved. Most of the Kritor High Command either hid or was captured by the Alignment. Of the nine Kritor High Commanders, there was no word. Kritor soldiers and agents were forced into civilian life, even as many civilians flocked to join the ballooning Alignment. The Wyraks took back control of Bythrain with one, Jeyatro, turning Artidax into a tourist destination. When Sheriem took control of the Archcomin Following and created the Secret Empire, many former servants of the Kritors and Makuta, lacking purpose with civilian life, looked to join Sheriem’s empire; however, not knowing the location of the emperor or his command, they tended to move to lands confirmed as being parts of the Secret Empire. Many "faux-Barraki", in their quests to become the next Kragator or ruler of the universe, considered their followers to be neo-Kritors; however, term "faux-Barraki" is derogatory and the concept of "neo-Kritor" is laughable as currently none have lived up to the glories of the last Kritor Empire or its emperor and are instead seen as chaotic savages. Structure Kragator organized the structure of the Kritor organization into a strict monarchy, initially to prevent the Kritors from following the same fate as the Hand of Artakha, and later to establish a powerful empire and lasting legacy. To achieve this, Kragator directed every aspect of the organization. The empire became wound so tightly around him that upon his death, the empire collapsed immediately. Directly beneath him were the Kritor High Commanders. These nine men were entrusted with individual military decisions and were given large independence within Kragator’s large scheme such that they could do anything he didn’t tell them not to do. These generals were hand-picked by Kragator over the course of his tenure as ruler. Well beneath the High Commanders were the commanders of various ranks who answered entirely to the High Commanders, and beneath those were the regulars. Neither the lower commanders nor the regulars could do anything without the approval of Emperor Kragator or the High Commanders; however, the commanders in particularly held authority over slaves and non-Kritors within occupied zones. All commanders were personally reviewed and selected by the High Commanders of their respective militaries. Known Members Note: Since the fall of the Kritor Empire, all members (with the exception of Ervik) have either gone into hiding (as in the case of the High Commanders), been forced by the Alignment into citizenship status, or found temporary employment as mercenaries by faux-Barraki or other organizations. * Emperor Kragator (deceased) * Kritor High Commanders ** General Tobduk ** General Karion ** General Fortag ** General Krax ** General Lorgon ** General Trinuma ** General Botar ** General Hazat ** General Hydraxon * Ervik (Kragator's aide) * Axonn (head interrogator) * Brutaka (chief inspector) * Commander Loytalk (General Hazat's division) * Other members Makeup The unlike most organizations of the time, the Kritor Empire wasn't ruled by a single species or race; rather, it was largely made up of one-off beings, or failed experiments of the Great Beings. However, it did have beings of countless different races, especially from the Kritor colonies in the Southern Islands (courtesy of Axonn). This wasn't to say the Kritors did occasionally enlist/absorb whole species into its ranks, as it drafted the entirety of the Atrak, the Wyrak, and what remained of the Virakan, to name some more notable examples. Additionally, the Kritors targeting recruiting victims of the Makuta whose thirst for vengeance would serve them well. Soldiers were issued standard silver and grey armor pieces--consisting of armored boots, gauntets, a chestpiece, limb guards, a back-piece, and a standard helmet. Weapons issued consisted of a sword, shield, helmet, and other equipment specialized for their specific unit. The higher up in command you were, the more crimson and brown was featured in your armor. Troops were clad in pure grey and silver. Commanders had touches of crimson detailing. Lieutenants featured a small red and brown cloth somewhere on their armor, usually on the shoulders or around the waste. Generals sported crimson and brown garments under their otherwise grey armor. Kragator and his inner circle bore red (and some purple) garments beneath their armor as well as one full capes, either draped around the shoulders and one hugging the waste (although Kragator had both). Additionally, their weapons would have red decor. = Revived = History Rumors of the returning Kritor Empire began almost instantly upon its demise. With the rise of the malicious faux-Barraki who sought to continue the Empire with them as its heir, many looked, ironically, to the period of Kragator's reign as the era of peace and order, before the chaos erupted. Nation-States were formed, consisting of several related species banding together to defend themselves against everything else, including each other. Ervik immediately got in contact with the former Kritor High Commanders and assigned them various tasks to pave the way for the Empire's rebirth. Much of what was involved in reviving the Empire can be viewed in appropriate detail here. In short, Ervik secretly drove the Nation-States to desperation, fearful of each other and the faux-Barraki. As the desperation reached its climax, he publicly announced the Kritor Empire as reformed on Bythrain, showcasing his ownership of Kragator's heirlooms. He then reached out to the Nation-States, offering them protection rivaled only by the period of Kragator's reign in return for union under him--even as they crowned him emperor on Bythrain. The Nation-States would accept and Ervik thus united them, and along with them most of the Matoran Universe, in the new Kritor Empire. The faux-Barraki continued their relentless assaults (Ervik kept them around long enough for his denizens to forget what it was to not dwell in the Kritor Empire), but when their usefulness expired, he dispatched them with ease. With the entire Matoran Universe under his thumb, Ervik (now renamed Krevator) held power over Mata Nui; by simply ordering the nanotech to cease their duties, Mata Nui would fall into Great Cataclysm. Helpless against those who were supposed to serve him, Mata Nui would fly the Kritor Empire around to planets as they staged invasions in preparation of the assault on Spherus Magna. Confident in their ability to invade whole planets at once, Krevator directed Mata Nui fly to Bara Magna where he rapidly enslaved the races there. Realizing that Bara Magna needed to be united with its moons, Krevator set about uniting the shattered pieces until Spherus Magna was reborn. With the rest of the planet now within reach, Krevator overran the Aqua Magna and Bota Magna regions, capturing the Great Beings in the process. Realizing he held a new opportunity on his hands, he brainwashed Spherus Magna's natives much as he had the denizens of his Matoran Universe and set them about creating more nanotech in the event something should happen to those in the Matoran Unvierse. The Great Beings he had developing constant war machinery for the Kritors, increasing their capacity for invasion exponentially. Furthermore, he had the Great Beings remove Mata Nui from his own body and placing artificial controls over the Great Spirit Robot so he held direct control. Even his High Commanders saw their power growing as their militaries grew tenfold, a hundred fold. Krevator abandoned the use of nanotech for soldiers and instead committed directly to using "Kridroids," robotic soldiers capable of greater war than normal nanotech, leaving regular biological and biomechanical beings to see to their own diverse assignments. "Jack of all trade" ships were developed for travel in all varieties of natural terrain--although they were rough and poor at first, hundreds of thousands of years of development perfected them to an art. Furthermore, as Krevator and the High Commanders neared the end of their normal lifespan, they were outfitted with equipment and parts to extend it several times as long as it naturally would be. With the Kritor Empire reaching interstellar power, the Great Spirit Robot, Red Star, and Nui Ship were each outfitted with speed capacities greater than had ever seen before, and space itself seemed to shrink as the Kritor Empire grew. Taking a planetary capital on Spherus Magna, the Great Spirit Robot, once the extent of the Empire, was used as much as an invasion ship now as the Empire leapt from planet to planet in the Solis Magna System and then beyond, to systems beyond the galaxy. Further still it spread, growing to encompass the galaxy, and then whatever galaxies lay beyond. The Kritor Empire even claimed mastery over the pocket universes adjacent to the universe. Every time it expanded sharply, Krevator was certain to have a period of peace wherein the new occupants of the Empire could be thoroughly indoctrinated or exterminated and the Empire could acclimate to its new size and prepare for another sharp expansion. By the time it had fully grown to encompass what is known as The Broken Order Universe, Krevator and his activities had long-since caught the attention of the Agency of the Olmak. After claiming the rest of the universe, the Empire took an abnormally long period of rest wherein it cemented control of the universe and prepared technology to invade universes en masse if necessary. High Commanders practiced the routine of operating on their own if necessary, especially if one should be assigned to a single universe at a time. Of course, full-on attacks were quite possible; it was a far harder task to brainwash people and integrate them into the Empire. The Kritor Empire established a prison on Natura Magna where they put everyone they cared to and staged mock invasions. The constantly-changing environment of the planet, as well as the fact the prisoners adapted each time allowed for constant challenge for the experienced generals. It was during this time of stagnancy that the Agency deployed one Agent Krivosh to investigate the Empire. As this was happening, Krevator had already caught wind from his scouts of an Agency of the Olmak which had stopped countless other multiversal threats in their prime. After locating the base of the Agency at Crossroad Station, Krevator sent High Commander Krax along with numerous other Kritors in Krax's division to infiltrate. There the High Commander began to tap the Agency's tremendous database and send it to the Broken Order Universe. In time, however, Krevator grew impatient with the slowness of the download and decided that he needed to see certain files right away. He so began his own operation to infiltrate the base. The Dimension War TBA Structure Much unlike the original Kritor Empire, Krevator's Empire existed such that it could remain functioning wholly independent of him. Because Kragator's version was quite incomplete, he could not afford for it to remain intact should a foolish individual claim the throne, so he designed it so it could fall apart until a true Kritor heir should take the throne. However, because Krevator's Empire existed in a finished state, it much resembled a machine where every part could be replaced, even the emperor--all to the purpose of letting the Empire live forever (and thus secure the emperors' eternal legacy). Of course, functions were in place to halt prospective heirs should they not fit the requirements of an emperor, so there was no occasion for an undeserving individual to take the throne. Should an emperor die, the empire would revert to a preparatory state, creating soldiers and weapons in anticipation of a new heir claiming the throne and advancing the wars. Also unlike the original Kritor Empire which functioned essentially as a military state, the the Kritor Empire is divided into two bicameral systems of organization. The governance is divided between the Council of Species, body of the Heads of State and Heads of Species, and the military. Both of these answer directly to Krevator, the emperor, and nothing happens without his permission. Council of Species Due to the rise of Nation-States in the universe (in line with Pravat’s predictions) and Krevator’s manipulation and uniting of these multi-species states, the resulting effect caused much of New Kritor Empire to resemble more of a federal government with a heavy emphasis on militarism than a straight-up military state like Kragator’s empire. On the Nation-State side, every nation-state--those being the Virakan and Matoran Order, the Makuta League, the RML, the Barrakidae, the Pirrakidae, the Titan Union, the Rahi Races, plus the so-considered “Kritor Races”--had their own leaders, or monarchs, presiding in what was known as the Council of Species (a name adopted from the RML). Beneath them, Barraki-Generals ruled over their own Monarchs were usually one-off titans apart from the races they presided over, or they were members of species that dominated in the Nation-States. The “Barraki-Generals” (a term adopted from the Secret Empire) answered to these monarchs (whenever they weren’t the monarchs themselves. As such, the ranking is divided as such: # Emperor (controls all) # Monarch (controls the species of a particular genus) # Head of Species (controls a single species) # Any given citizen of a species (no authority whatsoever) The Council of Species (and individual species within) was organized as such: In time, as the Kritor Empire expanded throughout the larger "Broken Order Universe," more species were discovered. Because they usually weren't related to any other species within the empire, these were either added to the "Kritor" category or, as with the case of Anonna's species, exterminated. Some were permitted to take up residence on Natura Magna, the Kritor "dumping grounds" prison planet where they functioned as practice for Kritor mock attacks. Due to the ever-shifting nature of the planet, these attacks forced new strategies every time. It should be noted that a formal meeting of the Council of Species requires the presence of all the monarchs in addition to the Heads of Species, although the HoSs advise and answer to the monarchs. However, an abridged meeting of the Council requires only the presence of the monarchs. Krevator is present whenever he chooses, and when he is not there, the meetings are chaired by one of the High Commanders. Whenever lands under these species come under attack, the Nation-States are authorized to defend themselves using these hierarchies until the Kritor Armies should arrive; however, in peacetime, the Nation-States answer to the Council of Species which itself answers to Krevator. To outsiders it may appear that the Council is simply the coordinating council of some confederacy between the Nation-States; however, this could not be more wrong. Krevator employs numerous checks on the Monarchs. A monarch can be removed from office should (in order of significance) 1. The monarch not obey Krevator’s orders, 2. The monarch not coordinate with the heads of species in his/her Nation-State or with the other monarchs, or 3. Popular opinion of the monarch be terrible. While Krevator does not particularly care about the discomfort of the citizens, he did not want uprisings, especially before the Kritor Empire was totally ingrained in the minds of its citizens. Should the circumstance arise that a Monarch or Head of Species should be removed, their office will be stripped immediately and they will be tortured cruelly before being executed (although not permanently; usually they return via the Red Star, although they have no knowledge of their prior lives). Should the deposed be a Head of State, a replacement of the same species will be installed. Should the deposed be a Monarch, a member of the same species or a one-off titan will be installed in his or her place. “Commoners” or Regulars are given seven-digit serial numbers that precede their name. The first number represents the Nation-State of the individual, the second represents the specific species. The third represents species sub-category, the fourth establishes personality type. The fifth and sixth detail prominent powers or elements or emotions where applicable. The seventh number is a random number. The Military The military is the central program of the Kritor Empire. Soldiers rank above ordinary citizens, and the High Commanders are considered higher than the Heads of State or Species. Military operations always take precedence over other activities on the part of the Nation-States and the army takes precedence over the militias of the Nation-States. While High Commanders are supposed to respect the rules of the Nation-States in peacetime, in times of war, High Commanders can respectfully disregard the laws and wishes of the Heads of State or Species. In short, the military trumps everything. The military is ranked thusly: # Emperor: Commander and chief # Iron Command (High Command): Division Generals (or Admirals, when circumstances dictate--these hold great amounts of power and more autonomy than anyone else in the Empire. Any rank beneath the High Commanders is more comparable to that of a private than one of a General). Each controls so vast a corps that they are usually referred to as "militaries" and are each capable of invading a universe on their own. #* General Karion #* General Fortag #* General Lorgon #* General Krax #* General Krolis (replacement for Hydraxon) #* General Krataxus (replacement for Trinuma) #* General Jevrah (replacement for Botar) #* General Gamwil (replacement for Hazat) #* General Quokus (replacement for Tobduk) #* General Zorus (Position added by Krevator) # Lieutenants: (Legion commanders) # Commanders # Captains # Privates Often individuals in the military either don't belong to a species (as with most commanders of any variety) or they are biomechanical soldiers called "Kridroids" manufactured specifically for warfare in any natural environment. Advancements are made based on skill, regardless of prior position, although usually advancements are made along the natural ladder through the assigned military. An exception to this would be the rise of Krataxus, formerly Kratus, who was elevated from a commoner to a High Commander at once by Emperor Kazsavor--due to the emperor's knowledge of his potential based on his parallels in other universes. Such a circumstance is so rare even from promotion from a private soldier it really should be seen as impossible. Rarer still would be movement from a commoner in the Nation-States to the military--and then to High Commander. It really breaks unspoken Kritor philosophy and rule, but it would prove to be well worth the risk. Kritor soldiers maintain the same style uniforms as those of Kragator's Empire (see above). Known Members The only members of any significance are those in high command positions. For those, see above. Makeup The new Kritor Empire consisted of everything it could afford to integrate into its vast body. Few species were ever rejected, and many that were were placed on Natura Magna for practice staging attacks on planets. Nevertheless, there were those species who were wholly exterminated. Kritor military garb is the same as it was in Kragator's variation of the Empire. Non-military personnel, that is, those in the Nation-States, do not wear uniforms, covered only by their natural armor. ---- Trivia * The history section for the original empire is mostly derived from the Kragator page with some aspects drawn from the Makuta League (often verbatim) up until the Aftermath portion. Due to the length of the history section, readers are encouraged to visit the other pages for the same information, as those often have extra tidbits. ** Similarly, much of history section for the new empire is largely derived from the equivalent Krevator section. Category:Empires